


It's Always All Sehun's Fault

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, and oblivious kaibaek, fluffy but hard smut i guess, sehun likes to pry too much and that's what makes kaibaek lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Baekhyun and Jongin agree that they'll sleep together for a single night because they're tired of their fussy friends believing that there is something between them.





	It's Always All Sehun's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #__ for Ethereal Boys Fic Fest!
> 
> I claimed this fic when it was closed because I didn't hear of this project right away since I don't read or write much kaibaek, but I love my kaibaek so I am happy to participate even if I am a late. Thank you mod crown (emoji) for letting me join a few weeks before posting! <3 And hi prompter, there was so much ways to go about with this, but this was my best idea for it!!!
> 
> enjoy the reading journey of conflicted jongin and silly baek.

“See this is why we won’t work as a couple!” Jongin groans and belly flops onto the bed, kicking his legs up and down in a tantrum. 

“Well I said I don’t mind topping or bottoming,” Baekhyun retorts. 

“Me, too!” 

The bed dips besides Jongin and then there’s a light touch on his hip. He looks over his shoulders, spotting Baekhyun with a soft expression.

“We can play paper, scissor, rock?”

Jongin rolls his eyes at Baekhyun’s foolish, childish ways but nonetheless still gets up and prepares to play against him. Baekhyun says the chant, Jongin keeps his eyes closed until he’s finished then looks at their hands on the last call. He cringes when they both pull out rock, as if they never moved their hands.  _ Again _ , Jongin says and repeats. He finds himself with paper while Baekhyun has rock. 

Baekhyun is in a fit of giggles before he cheers, “Ooh, okay! Fuck me!”

“Well if you were so excited to be fucked, then why didn’t you just offer to bottom in the first place?” Jongin scoffs, shoving Baekhyun away.

“I was hoping you’d dirty talk to me, convince me that you’d fuck me good, fuck me long and hard all night.”

Jongin blinks rapidly before claiming, “Well, because I thought you wanted to top! I didn't want to sound pushy.”

“Okay let’s not do this — fighting I mean — we both got what we really wanted in the end.”

“How do you know I wanted to top?”

“Everyone wants to fuck my ass,” Baekhyun says low and alluringly. 

Baekhyun undresses his lower half teasingly. He gets a hand beneath his waistband and cups his crotch before using his other hand to slip the jeans off by the hip. He shimmies out of them and strips off his top immediately. It leaves Jongin with the sight of him in tight, bright briefs. 

“Do you wear orange often?”

Baekhyun looks down and goes scarlet. “I didn’t think today I would have sex with my best friend. Nope, didn’t think so.”

Jongin glups, barely realizing that yeah, he’s about to sleep with someone he’s known for most of his life. He’s never felt anything for him, and Baekhyun doesn’t seem to give much for Jongin to figure out either. All their friends insist that there’s something, they insist that they’ll never know unless they try. They keep pushing but how can Jongin and Baekhyun date when they both feel nothing?  _ Okay _ , maybe Jongin felt something about for many years— but he was immediately shot down when Baekhyun got extremely offended and on the brink of lashing out when Sehun overstepped this judgement on what Jongin and Baekhyun really are.

Jongin is too deep into his thoughts, he doesn’t realize Baekhyun’s hands are all over him. His fingers fumble with the shirt buttons until his entire chest is revealed. He cups the back of Jongin’s neck and brings him close, having their lips centimeters apart. Jongin wants them to share a kiss at this moment, but knowing Baekhyun, he’s going to laugh in his face if he makes the first move. So he waits, he waits for seconds but it seems like Baekhyun just wants them close. But then his cock twitches in his pants when he feels Baekhyun stroking his hand up and down the left side of his jean zipper.

“Open me up? But not too much. I want to feel the burn of your fat dick.”

“I, uh…” 

“I know it is. We’ve gone to the gym too many times for me to not know what it looks like. Or at least, have a good imagination.”

Jongin wants to shout you’ve checked me out before?! But he refrains, not wanting to ruin the moment. Instead, he pulls Baekhyun’s hands away from his pants and unbuckles his belt hastily, maneuvering through it all while he feels Baekhyun's eyes on him. Since when did he get so nervous around his childish best friend?

“Come on,” Baekhyun whispers, “I want a taste.”

Baekhyun shoves Jongin onto the bed and gets in between his legs but Jongin holds his head before he could take action. He says thoughtfully, “I thought you wanted me to open you up?”

“That can wait— I want this in my mouth,” Baekhyun moans, literally, all vocal and needy. He looks totally aroused and his mouth looks like it’s salivating. “God, it’s just as I imagined. Your girth is insane, I’m going to get blisters around my lips. Holy fuck, such a cute little head, too.”

“You started off good. But the blister thing and calling my tip is just weird now. Ugh, shut up, Baek!”

Baekhyun grips the base of his cock, roughly, as he taunts, “Make me.”

Jongin does. Because he still has Baekhyun’s face in his hands, he stands up and shoves Baekhyun down his entire length. He doesn’t hesitate in accelerating his pace. His hips thrust into Baekhyun’s mouth without shame, feeling the way the tip of his cock hits the back of Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun chokes and Jongin pulls off, despite wanting to prove to Baekhyun somehow, that he can be the assertive one tonight. He lets Baekhyun breathe, barely, before getting Baekhyun’s mouth to take his entire length. His mouth is so warm, and takes him so well, he even swears he feels himself down the back of Baekhyun’s throat. He’s got such a petite mouth, it’s adorable. Jongin always knew what cute lips Baekhyun had, he never thought too much on how his dick would feel in between it.

Baekhyun taps his lap and that’s the only way that makes Jongin retract. He looks down and notices tears in his eyes. He lets go of Baekhyun’s cheeks and bring his thumbs to free Baekhyun’s eyes from the wetness. His fingers trails down his cheek where there’s residue of come and spit. That’s when his thumbs wipes it and feeds it to Baekhyun.

“Are you okay?” Jongin asks gently.

“I’m good,” Baekhyun replies. But it doesn’t feel very convincing to Jongin.

Jongin decides he’ll stop face fucking Baekhyun, for now, and get down to the better things. He leans down to carry Baekhyun onto the mattress, where Baekhyun instinctively spreads his arms and legs like a starfish. 

"Do you have…" Jongin trails off, finding it weird to ask for such a thing with his best friend. He feels like he's being immature, but it's just strange to be sleeping with someone he's known for so long. They've done too much things together, and this is as insane as it gets. 

Baekhyun fishes out a condom and lube from beneath his bed, chucking at Jongin's chest.

" _ Okay _ ," Jongin breathes out, " _ Ow _ ?"

"Huush, you baby."

Jongin flips Baekhyun onto his side and pulls him closer to the edge of the bed. He bites his lips when Baekhyun slips off his briefs, exposing his  _ cute little tush _ that Jongin is seeing entirely for the first time. Before he begins his ministrations, he pokes Baekhyun's hip and asks, "Do you want to cover the bed? I wouldn't want to ruin your puppy print comforter."

"No, it's fine. And shut up, you love it." 

Jongin wants to say he does. He loves how innocent it is and comfy it makes his room seem, even if he is in his early twenties already. It's a light pretty brown with darker brown paw prints. 

He shakes his head. "Well it feels embarrassing so lets at least pull the top sheet off."

"Then we could of went to your dull navy blue bedroom." Baekyun kicks his feet. "Come on, get your fingers in me!"

Jongin decides that he agrees and doesn't want to keep Baekhyun waiting before he does something crazy, like flip Jongin over and get him to bottom instead. He knows Baekyun could not possibly do that, but still, Baekhyun will throw a tantrum soon enough if Jongin doesn't get his act going.

Baekhyun exaggeratingly yawns, causing Jongin to hurry with coating his fingers with lube and bringing his index finger against Baekhyun's rim. He rubs against it for a second before allowing himself to bury his finger deep. Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath before nodding. Jongin takes it as permission to start moving his finger.

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Baekhyun asks just as softly.

With every couple of thrusts, Baekhyun hums. He pours a stream in between Baekhyun's crevices before slipping his second digit in, making Baekhyun flinch involuntarily. He scissors his fingers, in awe at the way Baekhyun's tight hole feels so warm around it. He can't wait to get inside of him because it's been way too long since he's done anything. It must have been years, and he feels like he can say the same for Baekhyun because he's never talked about anyone and he's so tight. So tight that it pains Jongin to add a third finger, but he manages somehow.

"Jongin," Baekhyun whines. He wiggles his ass against Jongin's fingers and cries out, "Just crook them already, come on!"

Jongin frowns, not usually liking to be told what do to, but he does it anyways because it is Baekhyun. He spreads his fingers before crooking them, fucking into him with a faster pace — wanting to be one step ahead of Baekhyun before he could complain. 

Baekhyun's body shakes and calls for Jongin. He looks so good like this. His pale skin compliments his body so well against the lame ass bedsheets, rutting against it. His fingers grip around the sheets that Jongin sees his knuckles turn white. Wanting to beat Baekhyun again, he pulls out with a squelching noise. He never thought he'd ever hear that with Baekhyun, it sounds so good. What sounds better is the way Baekhyun whines his name from being empty. 

He's heard Baekhyun call his name in numerous ways tonight and its just the beginning. He's going crazy. He can't wait for Baekhyun. And yet, he feels like he needs to prove to Baekhyun that he doesn't need him nearly as much as Baekhyun needs him. Baekhyun took him for a patient submissive boy — always, and especially tonight — and that is true, he's wiling and kind from day to day, but not tonight.

Jongin situates Baekhyun at the center of the bed and spreads his legs, he rolls the latex on and lathers his length with lube before adjusting himself in between. Though Baekhyun places a hand on his chest, causing him to feel a rush of nerves hit his system.

“Not on the bed. It’s too intimate,” Baekhyun announces.

Jongin would refute, to argue that this whole night has been nothing but intimacy— with all their concern and soft looks— though he only nods his head. He’s been keeping too quiet this whole night with him. But there are just some things he cannot say to Baekhyun. He pulls Baekhyun's hands to get him to sit up, their chests and dicks accidentally touch in the process, making Jongin flush. 

Baekhyun turns around with a giggle and tries to find Jongin's body. Noticing, Jongin laughs too and intertwines his fingers with Baekhyun's.

"Is this alright then?" Jongin asks on behalf of their standing position.

"Yeah, it's fine. Whenever you're ready."

Jongin nods even if Baekhyun can't see him and lets go of his hands. 

He presses the head of his cock against Baekhyun's hole that was previously open just for him. Hesitancy washes over him when he feels as if Baekhyun is still a bit loose, but he remembers how he  _ wants it  _ to sting. That thought alone allows Jongin to thrust into Baekhyun all in one take, groaning as the heat and tightness enraptures him.

“Oh my god, so fucking full,” Baekhyun cries, “Holy fuck, you’re so big.”

“You take it very well,” Jongin praises, rubbing Baekhyun’s smooth ass cheeks in a way of comfort before he slaps it hard, earning a whimper from him.

Jongin begins to thrust but shallow and moderate in pace, still wanting Baekhyun to find comfort. He doesn’t want to hurt him this way, as compared to how fun it was to get Baekhyun to choke on his dick. This is different, not so much but  _ still _ , and he can’t possibly want to ever hurt him. Even the slightest flinch, Jongin will pull out, but for now Baekhyun is humming and accepting his cock. His rim flutters around Jongin’s length and he’s so fucking happy they chose this position. It looks so good, watching his cock appear and disappear in Baekhyun’s tight ass.

“Move, more. I’m ready,” Baekhyun says, probably noticing that Jongin has gotten slower. In his defense he was so mesmerized with Baekhyun’s hole swallowing him entirely. 

Jongin doesn't like being told what to do, but because this is Baekhyun, he caves in again. 

He hammers into him, not holding up any defense, giving it to Baekhyun like he asked. He loves the way Baekhyun's ass claps against him with every thrust and how tight his hold is against Baekhyun's hip. He wants to see purple and blue tomorrow, just to remind himself that they really did this so shamefully, so easily. 

Baekhyun sobs when Jongin exchanges his deeper thrusts for fast, frantic ones, going shallow, just wanting to use Baekhyun like this. Baekhyun didn't want intimacy and he wanted it to hurt. They're best friends, not lovers, so he will fuck his brains out relentlessly — no feelings attached. They aren't anything and will never be anything, even if time after time Jongin feels otherwise. He lets his feelings shine through the movement of his hips, all while Baekhyun whimpers and moans like he's lost for words.

"Jongin, please, fuck," Baekhyun cries, and Jongin was right. Baekhyun calling his name is just so beautiful, its truly music to his ears.

"What? Tell me what you want?"

"I want to come," Baekhyun huffs out.

Baekhyun's hands run through his hair while the other one reaches behind them to give Jongin's ass a quick squeeze. Jongin swats it away and slaps Baekhyun's ass instead, muttering not to touch him. He doesn't want to feel Baekhyun in that way.

Jongin wraps his hand around Baekhyun's cock and continues to sink into Baekhyun, rutting against him desperately. His fists moves at the same pace as his thrusts, wanting to give Baekhyun all he's got. He pulls Baekhyun's hips close, fucking into him in a way where he hardly has to pulls out, but satisfies himself and hits Baekhyun's sweet spot with each thrust.

"Say my name when you come, I dare you," Jongin mutters against Baekhyun's neck. "You always like a challenge. Say my name loud enough for all of them to hear downstairs. They're so drunk, they won't remember. This is so easy."

"Jongin, yes, Jongin! I—" 

Baekhyun comes right there and then. Jongin did not see that coming, he continues racking his hips forward and stroking Baekhyun all while he keeps chanting Jongin's name. When he senses it, that Baekhyun is entirely sated, he remembers what they're doing right now and that's enough for his stomach and toes to curl. He ends up hauling Baekhyun around with his arms around his waste and shoves him onto the edge of the bed, slamming his cock into Baekhyun's used hole until he comes with a cry of Baekhyun's name and curse words.

"Jongin," Baekhyun whines, grinding back, aiding Jongin during his high. "Jongin, pull out."

Jongin doesn't listen for the first time this night. He drops his head against Baekhyun's back and attempts to catch his breath. His energy is entirely drained, but his feelings for Baekhyun come back stronger. He waits for his dick to entirely soften before separating from Baekhyun.

When Jongin has a towel wiping over Baekhyun's chest, that's when he mumbles, "If you didn't shove me, my bed sheets wouldn't of gotten dirty."

Jongin just laughs.

"And I kind of wanted to feel it. You should of took the condom off before pining me down and coming."

It would of felt too intimate.

"Do you want to stay in here tonight?"

Why is Baekhyun talking so much?

"I shouldn't have asked. I do hope the guys are as drunk as you say, and haven't gone up to notice your empty bedroom. You should go."

Jongin nods and retrieves his clothes from the ground.

"I had fun," he says before leaving Baekhyun on his bed stark naked with an unreadable expression.

Everything is completely normal, or so it looks like it. Baekhyun swings Jongin's hand to and fro as they walk together to Sehun and Chanyeol’s shared apartment. He has his signature beaming smile with his bubbly mood to go along with it. Jongin can't say the same for himself, not too much. He justs laughs dumbly at everything Baekhyun says, that much is normal. Nothing is really tense, is what Jongin actually means.

“So, who’s going to tell them?” Jongin asks when they take a turn, getting closer to their destination.

Baekhyun scoffs, “What do you mean who’s gonna tell them? I’m pretty sure all of them saw us last night, you dumbass.”

“Wait how? I thought Yix got them drunk and high off their asses. That’s why we said we’d agree to do it!”

“Uh, yeah. But we weren’t that smart. Come on your bedroom door was open and we went into mine. Anybody who would of gone after us would notice that we’re both occupied in mine.”

Jongin remembers exactly how last night went down, so he doesn't appreciate Baekhyun reminding him too much. He just doesn't know why it went down, so he decides to see what Baekhyun thinks. “You’re right. Why’d sleep together when we were hosting a get together?” 

“Admit it, you wanted it this entire time. How else would you agree so sober?” 

“Well— well, I was tired of Sehun on our case. So I thought we’d try it!” That is his entire truth. So, he knows why it went down, he just can't understand why it was so easy to initiate it. And most importantly of all, Baekhyun's reason for agreeing is unknown to him. 

Baekhyun snickers, “He was also drunk blabbering like the little brat he is. We didn’t have to use his peer pressure to sleep together.”

“You agreed.”

“And you asked!”

Baekhyun tightens his grip around Jongin's hand and pulls him close. For some reason, today feels more special than usual when they have their fingers intertwined.

“Because you looked really into it when Sehun said so.  _ Fuck and get it out of your systems you fucking cowards _ .”

“I wanted to prove that we could get it out of our systems. That it would mean nothing.”

“And it doesn’t?” Baekhyun says, attempting to hide offense but even Jongin catches it, and yet it doesn't stop him from answering what Baekhyun probably does not want to hear.

Baekhyun wouldn't want to hear it, Jongin knows, but he doesn't know why. So he only shakes his head from side to side.

Jongin regrets it as soon as it happens because the expression on Baekhyun's face freezes his heart and makes it feel as if it's been cracked into billions of little splintery shards. It doesn't help when Baekhyun lets go of his hands, making him feel a coldness along with the feeling in his chest.

“Alright then.” Baekhyun looks down, then walks ahead of Jongin. He says softly, “We’re almost there. Don’t want them to overhear us fighting.” 

“Baek…” 

“What?” 

He doesn't turn around.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then how?”

“You’re my best friend. It was a mistake.”

Now Baekhyun looks over his shoulder, and the softness in his eyes pain Jongin. 

“That didn’t make me feel any better, Jongin.”

Jongin does not know why it hurts so much. But he doesn't know why Baekhyun is even hurt.  _ So what _ ? They're friends and Jongin is pretending like it doesn't mean anything. It doesn't have to because they're  _ just _ friends. Baekhyun didn't need to take this up the ass.

He lets Baekhyun walk faster than him, but he tries not to make the distance too big because he doesn't need anyone asking why there is a massive time gap between them if they live together and said they would arrive together only moments ago.

When he arrives to the door step, Baekhyun is actually there too. He looks at Jongin before knocking. Jongin assumes he waited for him, not that he cares, but probably for the same reason as why Jongin didn't want to be too far away from him.

"So, anybody have popcorn chicken!?" Baekhyun shouts as he takes off his shoes. "Jongin didn't cook anything for lunch!"

Jongin is glad at least one of them feels better. Then again, Baekhyun has always been the moodmaker of their group, even if something is troubling him.

Hours into their kickback, he hasn't crossed paths with Baekhyun yet, but each of their friends have chatted with him here and there. He decides to sit somewhere less obvious like in the kitchen, not in the livingroom where they're scarfing down finger food or at the garage where they're checking out Chanyeol's new music producing equipment.

Jongin senses someone following him, so he sits down and waits for them to sit with him. He turns to see Sehun with a gentle smile. He rubs Jongin's shoulder before sitting close to him on the dinner table bench.

"Hey what’s got you so down?” 

“I think I hurt Baekhyun’s feelings.”

“Wow, you never care about mine,” Sehun whistles, leaning back and crossing his arms.

Jongin says easily, “Baekhyun is different.”

“How?”

Furrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms, he replies, “He just is.”

“I know you guys slept together last night.”

Jongin jumps out of his seat, but ends up knocking his knee against the table. He turns to Sehun and scowls.

“How!?”

“Aside from his waddle today, yesterday you guys were stomping up so loudly. There was a moment when Yix, Min, and Dae went out to smoke, so it was just me and Jun and Soo pigging on some honey wings and Chanyeol invested with his video game. He was so, so loud. So, loud, it makes me wanna get fucked by you.”

Jongin's cheeks feel like they're burning as he continues to glare, picking at the seams of his ripped jeans. He then pouts when he processes it all, and shouts, “Gross! Sehun!”

“So…” Sehun leans in close, “Kiss me.”

“What? This does not mean we will escalate into having sex.”

Sehun blows at his face before explaining, “No, like, kiss me so you can compare me to Baek. So we know how you feel. If Baekhyun is different, and something is more with him, you’ll know when you kiss me. You shouldn’t feel anything. Maybe a little aroused because I’m such a kisser. But I’m sure you’ll have some guilt or realize there’s no spark. Come on.”

Jongin leans in hesitantly, but all it takes is for Sehun's hand to cup the back of his neck, pulling him forward. His lips don't move because he just can't get them to. And while he notes the way Sehun's lips are soft and feel cutely shaped and dainty, he does not feel any rush of blood flowing through his head that drives him mad. Not like the way Baekhyun does. And he and Baekhyun never even kissed last night, or ever.

“Oh.”  _ Baekhyun _ . “So you just make out with all your friends? Cute.”

Jongin pulls away immediately, shoving Sehun and maneuvering away from the kitchen bench. He shouts hurriedly, “No, Baekhyun. Baek!”

“Run after him. You fool."

Jongin hovers over Sehun who has his knees pressed against his chest, laughing hysterically.

“I’m gonna fucking beat your ass, Sehun!”

Sehun snickers some more. “God, that sounds hot. Do it.”

“Do what? Aren’t he and Baekhyun, like, together now?” Yixing says from out of nowhere.

And  _ fuck _ , where are they all coming from during the wrong times?

“What?!”  _ Another _ voice comes in, shrilling. It's Jongdae. “Who said?”

Yixing frowns as he responds, “Baekhyun said he felt something last night. He thought you guys were going somewhere. That's what we were talking about. Then he said he needed a drink right about now.  _ Uhm _ , I thought you guys were trying… did I misunderstand?”

“No, you’ve got it right, Yixing. They’re just slow idiots and I’ve been trying to push them together," Sehun says with a grin, standing up and wrapping his arms around Jongin's shoulders.

“You pushed him away," Jongin snaps, "Not pushed him towards me! Why the fuck would you kiss me?”

“You leaned in!”

Jongdae gasps, “Oh my god, why would you kiss him, you know how much Baekhyun likes him.”

“He does?” Jongin stops and looks out the backdoor, wherever Baekhyun is.

“He’s never said it but you guys are obvious," Yixing says. "I mean, did you not just hear what I said earlier?"

“You guys are bullies!” Jongin shouts, pointing at every single one of his friends. He especially gives Sehun a pointed look and growls, “I’m going to find him.”

Jongin makes his way through the backdoor, not spotting Baekhyun anywhere in the backyard. He figured, because why would he stay to listen to any of that. If what the guys say is true, Baekyun must be devastated to spot Jongin kissing one of their close friends. It's not Jongin being a little over the top and smug, but it's most likely the truth. If Baekhyun is not willing to hear him out, Jongin will be just as torn.

He takes the path out of the backyard, getting through the fence gate and takes a moment to guess where Baekhyun could of strayed to. He suspects he must of gone home, or gone to their favorite late night ramen shop. He takes the chance to race home, taking the same direction that he and Baekhyun used this evening. 

"Baekhyun?" Jongin mutters. He can't have gone too far because they didn't talk that long anyways. "Baek, please."

Jongin spots Baekhyun sitting against a lampost, and under all the glimmering light spectacles, he's so beautiful. He's always known about how much his heart swoons at the sight of Baekhyun and little things like his greetings or giggles. But now that he knows Baekhyun might feel the same, he's all the ways of pretty.

"Baekhyun, that was a misunderstanding."

"We're just friends who slept together last night, it's nothing you need to tell me."

Jongin bites his lip before deciding to go for it. He sits down across Baekhyun so that the tip of their shoes meet. If Sehun had to push, and even Yixing and Jongdae, they must be right about something He takes a deep breath and exhales before commenting, "That's where you're wrong."

"You think you know me so much?"

"Yes, because I am your best friend," Jongin shuts his eyes, not wanting to see any expression on Baekhyun that he might not like, before continuing, "I am your best friend who has had a crush on you for the longest time. Somewhere along that I think I fell for you deeply but figured there wasn't a chance. You've made it seem like there wasn't one. When I said last night didn't mean anything, I lied because I was dumb, and afraid, but mostly dumb. I didn't know you liked me, Baek."

"And who told you that? That I liked you."

Jongin stiffles his laugh. "Uh, everyone?"

Baekhyun huffs, "Well I do. Wish I got to tell you that."

"Tell me then." Jongin comments softly, scooting forward to Baekhyun and separating his legs so that Baekhyun sits in between them.

"Well, why did you just kiss Sehun? The brat who forces us together? Did you really have to stoop that low. Kiss someone who's rooting for us? After we slept together."

Jongin shrieks, "I didn't know you liked me! You were weird this afternoon, and Sehun told me to compare how it felt kissing him. Even if we've never kissed. Yeah, I didn't think that through."

Baekhyun nods, dropping his chin onto his knees that press against his chest. "And how did it feel?"

"I felt nothing. Not the way with how I feel just being around you. I never even kissed you but I know it'll be much better than with Sehun."

"Is he that bad of a kisser? He thinks so highly of himself in bed, though."

"No, I mean because I like you, and not him."

"Ah, well I like you, too. More recent than you maybe." 

"When?"

Baekhyun's entire gaze is fixated on Jongin, and everything feels so warm.

"When Sehun made me cry for teasing us!"

Jongin fights back the feeling of numbness when he thinks about that day. He responds softly, "That's the day you broke my heart. You seemed so repulsed with me. I decided right there and then to give you up. You were my best friend, but I was nothing but a creep who wanted your heart all to myself."

"Oh, Jongin. We could of been together for two years." 

"It's all Sehun's fault, always Sehun's fault," they say simultaneously.

Jongin shakes his head with a grin, not believing the situation he's in. He comments, "All of the guys feel like we've been a couple anyways, so let's just be one."

Baekhyun inches his hand out to Jongin's and he takes it without hesitation. They always hold hands but much like this morning, it feels very much more important.

"Lets make out in front of Sehun all the time. Like I told you so, or haha!"

"No, he'd like it too much."

Jongin pulls Baekhyun's hand like he did last night, causing him to topple on Jongin and having his back crash against the concrete. Baekhyun adjusts himself to straddle Jongin's lap more comfortable before cupping his cheeks in his hands and leaning down, smashing their lips together. It feels much more passionate and intimate than the night they shared last night. It's a good thing. He hopes there are many more moments like this to come, because Baekhyun's lips slot perfectly with his, and the weight on top of him makes him see stars. Baekhyun alone casts this intenses feeling throughout his whole entire body.

"Wait," Jongin says while he pulls away and gasps, head hurting when his head meets the ground. "You didn't say yes."

"You didn't ask properly."

Jongin gives his lips a tender kiss and comments, "Be my boyfriend, coward."

"Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend, only to get Sehun off our case."

Jongin laughs so hard into their kiss that his cheeks hurt.

  
  



End file.
